dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Register Page
Before you edit with another cat, please put your cat down on this page and wait for me (Silverstar040302) to approve! (unless you are my loyal and trustworthy medicine cat (Firrel (Ruefrost)) or deputy (Silverwind of MountainClan) WE ARE IN NEED OF TOMS PLEASE! THE TOM TO SHE-CAT RATIO IS OUT OF BALANCE ~ Thank you ~ I'm not random, you just can't think as fast as me ~ { Firrel (Ruefrost) } 13:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Positions in DustClan Leader ~ Silverstar ~ she-cat ~ [[User:Silverstar040302|'Starry ']]~ Apprentice 'Berrypaw'' '''Deputy ~ Stormflight ~ tom ~ [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|'Silver']] Medicine Cat ~ Alderleaf ~ tom ~ [[User:Firrel (Ruefrost)|'Frosty']] Medicine Cat Apprentice ~ None; closed for roleplaying reasons, Alderleaf is too young for an apprentice Warriors ~ Breezepool ~ she-cat ~ Bee Grasswillow ~ she-cat ~ [[User:Sweet Treats|'Sweetie']] Bramblewhisper ~ tom ~ Silver Hawkwing ~ she-cat ~ V33 Redfur ~ tom ~ [[User:Silverstar040302|'Starry ']]~ Apprentice, 'Honeypaw ~ Mate, Daisyflower ~ Kits, Expecting'' Littlespot ~ tom ~ '''Nobody Bluepelt ~ tom ~ Nobody Fawndapple ~ she-cat ~ Nobody ~ Apprentice, 'Softpaw'' Snowfeather ~ she-cat ~ '''Nobody Iceshard ~ she-cat ~ [[User:KingOfChillies|'Chillie']] Apprentices' '~ Dustypaw ~ she-cat ~'' [[User:Firrel (Ruefrost)|'Frosty']] ~ No mentor'' Larkpaw ~ she-cat ~ Nobody '~ ''No mentor Softpaw ~ she-cat ~ '''Nobody ~ Mentor 'Fawndapple'' Honeypaw ~ she-cat ~ '''Nobody ~ Mentor 'Redfur'' Berrypaw ~ tom ~ [[User:KingOfChillies|'Chillie ']]~ Mentor 'Silverstar'' Queens ~ Fallensnow ~ she-cat ~ Frosty' ~ Mate, None ~ Kits, None Daisyflower ~ she-cat ~ Starry '~ Mate, Redfur ~ Kits, Expecting'' '''Kits ~ None; closed until there are some queens '''Elders ''~ None Other Cats After your cat has been registered, add on the appropriate page. 'Cats of the Dark Forest' Former Leaders: Former Deputies: Former Medicine Cats: Former Medicine Cat Apprentices: Former Warriors: Former Apprentices: Former Queens: Former Kits: Former Elders: 'Cats of StarClan' Former Leaders: Former Deputies: Former Medicine Cats: Former Medicine Cat Apprentices: Former Warriors: Former Apprentices: Former Queens: Former Kits: Former Elders: 'Kittypets' Adults: Cats in Adolescence: Queens: Kits: Elders: 'Loners & Rogues' Adults: Hollow ~ tom ~ Starry Cats in Adolescence: Kouhai ~ tom ~ V33 ''' '''Queens: Kits: Elders: Cat #1 Name: Berrypaw Gender: Tom Role-played by: Chill Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Apprentice of DustClan Personality: Extremley enthusiastic to learn. Always dreamed about becoming leader and having kits History: Born into DustClan (parents I will make soon) Appearance: Ginger and white tom with bright green eyes Other: |Can Silverstar be his mentor??| Approved! 19:18, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Cat #2 Name: Iceshard Gender: She-cat Role-played by: Chill (cant be bothered to put link :)) Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Elder Personality: Quite stubborn and likes to hunt for herself, showing that she is a strong character with an attitude History: Mother of Berrypaw. Mate died in a storm. Reason unknown Appearance: White she-cat with blue eyes. Hard of hearing and scarred Other: Nothing really Approved! When you're done just delete all this and put it in cats of DustClan :) 19:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Cat #3 Name: Gender: Role-played by: Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Personality: History: Appearance: Other: Cat #4 Name: Gender: Role-played by: Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Personality: History: Appearance: Other: Cat #5 Name: Gender: Role-played by: Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Personality: History: Appearance: Other: Cat #6 Name: Gender: Role-played by: Rank (Clan rank, deceased StarClan or Dark Forest cat, kittypet, etc): Personality: History: Appearance: Other: Category:Important Pages